Licantropía
by Melopea LilyMoon Carver
Summary: Ahora que Valentine había regresado, Luke volvía a esa antigua vida que había dejado atrás con los años. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de lo que esa enfermedad llamada licantropía representaba realmente para él en su vida, de todas las cosas que tenía que agradecerle.


**¡Hola!**

 *****Este fic participa en el reto "El Círculo" del foro "Cazadores de sombras".*****

 **Se podría decir que son una serie de pensamientos que Luke tiene sobre su situación como licántropo, no es la gran cosa pero espero realmente que les guste.**

 **Está situado justo después del final del primer libro.**

 _ **Cazadores de sombras pertenece a Cassandra Clare, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para mero entretenimiento mío y de ustedes.**_

* * *

 **Licantropía**

Estaba sentado en un banco en el cuarto blanco e iluminado del hospital. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mujer que descansaba inconsciente en la cama frente a él. Veía sus cabellos rojos como el fuego caer en cortinas a los lados de su cara. Su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, reflejando una tranquilidad que sabía que de estar despierta seguramente no sentiría.

Llevaba horas sentado frente a la cama observándola. Continuamente se encontraba pensando en qué podría ser lo que la pudiera despertar, pero por más que lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada.

Mientras la veía, no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Su vida había vuelto a tomar un rumbo diferente una vez más, como tantas veces antes le había sucedido. Después de años de mantenerse tan al margen como pudiera del mundo de las sombras, solo acercándose de vez en cuando para estar al tanto de los rumores, había vuelto a sumergirse de lleno en él.

Todo había pasado muy de prisa en las últimas semanas y casi sin previo aviso. Llevaba años sabiendo que todo esto tarde o temprano ocurriría, que Valentine volvería a aparecer y las cosas se pondrían tan mal como la última vez, pero ciertamente a lo largo de esos años su vida se había acoplado tanto al mundo mundano que regresar a todo esto se sentía extraño, pero definitivamente excitante. Debía admitir que había extrañado esa faceta de su vida, mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, actuar como sus genes le rogaban que lo hiciera, ser su verdadero yo en cuerpo y alma, exteriorizar sus instintos. Era de lo más placentero poder hacerlo. Definitivamente había extrañado ser él mismo.

Una mujer vestida de blanco entró a la habitación, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Señor Garroway, lo siento pero el horario de visitas acaba de concluir, debo pedirle que se retire.

La enfermera salió del cuarto. Luke se levantó de su asiento con las piernas entumecidas por haber estado tanto tiempo sentado. Se reclinó sobre Jocelyn y depositó un suave beso sobre su frente. Le dedicó una última mirada y tras darle una pequeña caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Llegó al estacionamiento y subió a su camioneta que estaba llena de bolsas de papel llenas de grasa y vasos de cartón desechables que todavía desprendían olor a café. Definitivamente le hacía falta darle una buena limpieza. Quizás le pediría a Clary más tarde que le ayudara a hacerlo, eso la distraería también a ella de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Arrancó el motor y empezó a conducir. Después de haber tardado años en acostumbrarse a ver el lado más humano en la ciudad, de intentar ignorar a la gente con alas, colas y piel de colores, ahora mientras conducía todas estas cosas le llamaban la atención de nuevo. No podía evitar detener su mirada en las hadas al pasar por el parque, o en los efrits que pasaban el tiempo afuera de los locales en los barrios bajos.

Se suponía que iría a casa, quería descansar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando casi sin pensarlo cambió el rumbo hacia Chinatown. Después de unos minutos, con el cielo completamente oscuro sobre él, se estacionó afuera de la vieja comisaría.

Entró, y fue recibido con miradas cálidas. Algunas caras se veían todavía un poco magulladas, y en otras se distinguían rastros de raspones y moretones, pero no pasaba de eso. Sin embargo, los rostros que lo miraban eran menos numerosos que los que lo habían hecho semanas atrás, cuando llegó a la comisaría por primera vez.

Sintió una punzada de culpa. Ya habían pasado días desde la batalla en Renwick y no podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de pérdidas que la manada había sufrido ese día. No había sido nada realmente numeroso, la mayoría de sus cachorros habían salido bien librados, pero era su manada, y para él cada pérdida era algo totalmente lamentable.

Había momentos en los que realmente se sentía muy culpable, y no era para menos. Había tomado a la manada solo para tener a alguien que lo apoyara cuando llegara el momento de pelear. Había sido mera estrategia, estrategia que le había costado la pérdida de algunos de sus miembros, entre ellos sus más cercanos allegados, Alaric y Gretel.

Siempre se recordaba, sin embargo, que no debía de sentirse tan mal. Así eran las cosas para ellos, después de todo. La naturaleza salvaje que los había domado desde el momento en que su licantropía apareció, los hacía disfrutar más que nada una buena pelea. Poder sacar ese lado lobuno que de vez en cuando necesitaban dejar que los controlara.

Eso era algo que siempre le iba a sorprender del submundo definitivamente. La facilidad con la que sus miembros se desprendían de cierta parte de su humanidad hasta el punto de dejar de importarles parcialmente el arriesgar o no sus vidas.

Recordaba que eso fue una de las primeras cosas que le llamó la atención cuando recién se convirtió, la manera en la que sintió, como si de repente viera su vida de otra manera. Como cazador de sombras siempre se había sabido bueno, pero como hombre lobo una vena salvajemente ególatra lo hacía sentirse invencible, misma que aparecía en cada pelea, donde sentía que sus colmillos y sus garras serían siempre suficientes para asegurarle cualquier victoria.

Sabía que a los demás licántropos les pasaba igual, había conocido suficientes y visto esa misma vena en todos ellos como para saberlo. Misma razón por la que ahora mismo los miembros de su manada lo miraban con tanta calma a pesar de saber que él prácticamente los había utilizado como arma poniendo en peligro sus vidas. Pero como dicho estaba, pera ellos eso no podría haber representado un riesgo para sus vidas, a pesar de las vidas perdidas, para ellos era algo tan natural que habían visto la batalla como un buen entretenimiento.

¿Habría sido algo muy al estilo "Valentine" lo que hizo? Se lo preguntaba constantemente. Él nunca se había considerado la clase de persona que considera que el fin justifica los medios, y sin embargo, su comportamiento a veces demostraba lo contrario. Haber recurrido a la manada en primer lugar era una de ellas.

No sentía culpa alguna por haber matado al antigua líder. Así era la vida entre los licántropos, y si querías ser alfa, sabías a lo que te enfrentabas.

Llegó a la antigua celda que había sido convertida en su oficina y se sentó tras un escritorio viejo de madera. No sabía por qué había deseado venir a la comisaría si deseaba estar solo, pero simplemente había sentido el impulso de ver como estaba su manada. Ellos ahora eran su responsabilidad, y honestamente, les estaba empezando a tener mucho afecto. Poco a poco se iban ganando un lugar en su corazón, aun con el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlos, como si ya fueran todos parte de su familia. Eso era la manada finalmente, una familia, y como a su familia la protegería de todo.

Tenía a lobos que habían sido convertidos, y a los que habían nacido dentro de ella. Desde niños hasta a adultos. Los niños huérfanos que habían huido de sus casas tras ser mordidos no tenían ningún problema, pues para ellos había sido muy fácil encontrar una mamá sustituta, las mujeres de la manada eran tan maternales y protectoras como lo sería cualquier loba con su lobezno.

Para los adolescentes y los adultos que ya llevaban años con esto resultaban incluso divertidas las noches de caza y las resacas que se ponían después de una buena noche de luna llena. Le agradaba mucho ver lo bien adaptados que estaban todos a esa vida. En un principio la primera luna llena de todos debió de haber sido un suplicio, como siempre lo era esa primera experiencia para alguien recién transformado, pero ciertamente una vez acostumbrado a ella se convertía en algo simple de afrontar, simplemente en parte de tu ser. En parte de la experiencia llena de adrenalina que representaba una vida de la mano de la licantropía.

Recordó lo devastado que se había sentido aquella vez en Idris que tuvo su primera transformación, como sintió como si su vida se acabara, como si su existencia entera se fuera a desmoronar por culpa de ese maldito hombre lobo que lo había convertido. Qué tonto había sido. Y todo por nada más y nada menos que la influencia de Valentine. Que tonto había sido. En aquel entonces era joven y crédulo, había caído fácilmente en las artimañas de ese que en aquel entonces había sido su mejor amigo y parabatai, había creído todo lo que él había dicho. Le había permitido hacerle sentir vergüenza por lo que ahora era. Bendito fuera Raziel que lo había hecho abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo realmente en el Círculo antes de cometer un error más grande. Viéndolo a posteriori, podía decir realmente que haberse transformado había sido lo mejor que le habría podido pasar, ciertamente lo había sido. De no haber sido por eso, quizás nunca hubiera podido contactar con tantos seres del submundo para planear el levantamiento, quizás nunca hubiera sido capaz de cambiar su pensamiento hacia estos seres de manera tan drástica como lo había hecho.

Tenía mucho que agradecerle a su licantropía, después de todo, era parte de lo todo lo que él representaba, era parte de su mundo, era parte de él.


End file.
